


L'anniversaire

by Koeleki



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatori rentre d'une dure journée pour trouver son amant en tenue d'Adam face à son rival : Yanase. Sa défense ? Ce "nu" est un cadeau d'anniversaire. La colère souffle à l'éditeur de régler les choses d'une manière plutôt...Originale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Je vous préviens tout de suite, que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaises surprises en lisant, cet OS est très spécial. Il a été écrit par moi et une de mes amies alors que nous étions jeunes et bêtes, j'ai modifié nos quelques tournures de phrases trop maladroites de l'époque, mais j'ai laissé le côté complètement décalé et con.
> 
> Ne cherchez vraiment pas du grand niveau littéraire, les quelques figures de style de ce texte sont du côté le plus obscur de la force. Aussi, le rating "Explicit" n'est pas là pour rien.
> 
> J'ai hésité à le poster à cause du côté vulgaire, je crains que ça rebute certains, mais ça en fera peut-être rire d'autres, alors plutôt que de le laisser moisir dans mes dossiers, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Objectivement, tout avait mal commencé.

Déjà, le ciel mouillait comme une femme fontaine. Hatori avait travaillé toute la journée, il était vingt-heures et il était crevé. Sur le chemin du retour, il se massait les tempes, pensant à Yoshino qui devait être en train de branler les mouches sur le canapé. Cette image l'énerva. Son imbécile d'amant ne respectait jamais les délais, Hatori avait beau le lui rappeler le matin avant de partir et le soir quand il revenait, que ce crétin finisse dans les temps relevait du miracle. Ce qui l'emmerdait surtout, c'était l'autre sentiment qu'il lui inspirait.

Une solide pierre reposait contre sa cuisse.

Voilà quelques temps que le coït était absent de son quotidien, et Hatori crevait d'envie de lui fourrer son gros et doux concombre entre les fesses. Tout le long du voyage, cette envie ne disparut pas. Quand, enfin, il monta jusqu'à son appartement, se battit avec la poche de sa veste pour trouver les clés, et pénétra à l'intérieur, il se dit qu'objectivement, tout se terminait mal.

Inutile de dire qu'il fut surpris en découvrant son amant entièrement nu face à Yanase. Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, un bloc à dessin entre les jambes, ce dernier semblait s'affairer à reproduire les formes de Chiaki sur papier. Un Chiaki aussi rouge qu'un téton bien titillé et soudainement blême à sa vue. C'était peut-être car son regard surpris avait viré de glace lorsque l'étonnement s'était dissipé. Il s'approcha, posant sa mallette sur le sol, calmement. Les deux autres surent que la tempête était proche.

Quand il parla, les muscles du visage d'Hatori se tendirent tous en cœur, comme un trou de balle en fleur.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! On peut savoir ce que tu fous à poil devant Yanase ici au lieu de bosser ? »

Même devant sa figure folle –il le devina au glapissement de peur de son amant, Yû garda un air désinvolte.

« Il voulait montrer son corps à quelqu'un qui savait l'apprécier.

—La ferme ! s'écria Yoshino. Non, Hatori, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. »

Hatori, comme brisé, afficha un visage nu de toute expression.

« Et que devrais-je croire ?! »

L'éditeur était dégoûté. Avec ce fâcheux événement, sa courgette s'était ramolli, il n'avait même plus envie de baiser ! Pour être précis, ça faisait exactement deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

Deux semaines, bon dieu de merde.

Tout ce qu'Hatori avait voulu, c'était du sexe.

Du Yoshino entre ses cuisses, léchant sensuellement sa lampe torche jusqu'à ce qu'elle irradie de lumière à force d'être astiquée. Il le voulait à quatre pattes devant lui, prêt à se faire prendre.

Il tremblait de ces pensées, tant il le désirait, oh ça oui, mais avec ce connard de Yanase, c'était lui, qui l'avait dans la cucurbitacée…Quoique…Non ! A quoi pensait-il ? Yoshino n'aurait jamais été d'accord, et il ne se voyait pas partager son amant avec ce pervers, même si ce n'était qu'un plan à trois. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que Chiaki trouve ses mots. Il jeta Yanase et son sourire narquois hors de l'appartement avec un bon coup de pied dans la plaque d'immatriculation.

« Tori, commença Yoshino, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je… »

Hatori l'attrapa par les poignets et le plaqua au sol.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais rien seul avec ce pervers, et je rentre, je te vois à poil devant lui ! Tu te fiches de moi !

—Attends, je voulais simplement lui faire plaisir, c'était son anniversaire, il voulait juste un dessin. Nous n'aurions rien fait, je te le promets.

—Tu crois que c'est une excuse pour montrer ton corps nu à un autre homme, alors que je ne t'ai pas touché depuis deux semaines ?

—HEIN ? »

Chiaki parut surpris. La poigne de son amant se faiblit, aussi put-il se relever, Hatori l'imitant. Deux semaines ? Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils… ?

« Quand bien même, reprit l'éditeur, je ne veux pas que tu t'exhibes face à ce pervers, recommence, et je m'en vais !

—Non mais attends…Deux semaines, sérieux ?! On l'a fait mardi.

—Mardi d'il y a deux semaines, » précisa Hatori, amère.

Chiaki eut une idée lumineuse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même se faire pardonner ainsi. Il se pencha vers la ceinture d'Hatori et la déboucla. Prenant son membre grassouillet entre les doigts, il le mit dans sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

—Je te présente mes excuses.

—Que… »

Hatori ne put finir sa phrase, Chiaki s'acharnant sur son concombre poilu. La sensation de plaisir le saisit, il se sentit bien, tellement bien…Mais en même temps, il était en colère, si en colère.

« Oh, ce que j'aime les palourdes royales ! Surtout les tiennes, » susurra Yoshino.

Hatori eut un immense plaisir quand l'orgasme le saisit. Pour sûr, la putain de langue de Yoshino savait y faire avec les frites. Il se délectait de la sienne, grosse et dégoulinante, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Hatori était toujours en colère et ce n'était pas une turlute qui allait dissoudre ses émotions.

« Tu m'as énervé, tu le sais, Chiaki ? Tu vas payer. »

Avec hâte et précipitation, il lui arracha son pantalon et rentra sa saucisse dans son donuts qui n'attendait que ça. Sans préparation, Chiaki aurait mal, mais l'éditeur s'en fichait. A l'avenir, il saurait au moins à qui il appartenait. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit.

Yanase, avec son sale sourire, les matait, presque en bavant. Décidant de lui donner de l'action, de la vraie, Hatori intensifia ses coups de reins sous la musique endolorie de son amant, qui, lui, échauffait rudement sa belle voix. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Yû.

« Ça a l'air sympa, votre petite sauterie. Je peux participer ? »

Yoshino faillit s'étrangler pendant que doucement, mais sûrement, Hatori revenait sur son idée de départ. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ose...Avis ?   
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
